


無題

by Aguai1023



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, M/M, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Top Victor Nikiforov
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 21:50:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20514044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aguai1023/pseuds/Aguai1023
Summary: 當維克托不在的時候，他的Omega伴侶獨自面對發情期的到來。





	無題

**Author's Note:**

> ABO設定比較好辦事  
Alpha!維克托現役教練/Omega!勇利  
兩人大部分時間居住在俄羅斯，不過休假會回長谷津待著。  
通篇只是為了開車，未成年請迴避。

*

維克托從飄著雨的外頭回來時，他的伴侶正在客廳柔軟的沙發裡睡著，這會兒已入夜，維克托一點也不輕手輕腳的動作吵醒了戀人，淺眠的男人揉著眼睛含糊地開口，「你回來了啊——」

維克托脫下沁潤了雨水的大衣，整了整襯衫的袖口，他走到勇利面前，俯身在戀人臉頰落下一個輕柔的吻，那一臉未醒的睡意讓維克托看見不禁輕笑出聲，他藍色的眼眸盛滿了溫暖的笑意，不過出門幾個小時，他卻想念不已，像是他們分別了好幾天一樣，「勇利真是隻小豬，怎麼在客廳睡著了？」

勝生勇利嘟囔著反駁幾句，伸手拉過維克托頸上的領帶，讓站著的俄羅斯人貼近自己，在那張令無數人瘋狂的俊美臉龐上回敬一個淺得猶如羽毛落下的親吻，「歡迎回家。」

維克托覺得心裡仿佛有一萬顆巧克力融化那樣甜蜜的溫暖化開來，回到家時能有人為他等門，不再永遠只有冷硬的家具和孤獨的寵物等著他，這讓他真正意識到自己過去的生活到底缺少了什麼，他在遇見勇利之前從來都沒考慮過並且安於這樣的孤寂，他就像處在一個機械組成的冰冷世界。

可他終於破開堅冰踏入真實的世界，不再用透明的圍牆將自己阻隔在周遭的一切之外，所有的事情瞬間都變得不一樣了，就像沉默的世界突然聽得見聲音的那樣美好。

如果沒有認識勇利的話，那麼會怎麼樣呢？維克托偶爾會這麼想，卻被自己毫不遲疑的答案給嚇到了。

他也許會過得好，什麼也不缺，但卻不會有現在他所感受到的所有——美好地活著的每一秒。

維克托也上了沙發，他把自己塞進勇利和沙發間的空隙，幸好他當時挑選這座沙發時的確是考慮到除了坐著以外的用途——兒童不宜的用途得等到晚上再使用——，兩個大男人擠在這沙發床上才不顯得太過擁擠，他總是喜歡摟著勇利一塊躺著，他總覺得除了勇利以外再也不會有人這樣契合他的懷抱。

維克托在勇利頸後那塊柔軟的肌膚聞了聞，埋著脆弱腺體的後頸還嗅得到他熟悉的味道，勇利的信息素是帶著點甘香的琥珀味道，糅合著他留下標記的鼠尾草氣味，他輕輕地用牙齒摩挲著那塊軟嫩的肌膚，弄得一片濕潤，他因為勇利毫無防備地把脆弱交予他而感到幾分滿足，在勇利的悶吟下他印上淺淺的咬痕。

他們在沙發床上睡到半夜，總歸還是更習慣舒適的大床，維克托醒來後便把依然熟睡的勇利抱起，回到了臥房，沒一會兒他也再度入睡，明天他得出差一趟，養足了精神才能好好地出門工作。

維克托聽到鬧鐘時就醒了，他收緊了雙臂卻感覺觸感不太對，本該在他懷中的人已經不在，長型的抱枕替而代之，他把臉蹭在柔軟的枕面上，他體貼的戀人也不是第一次這麼做了，這可能得怪到維克托自己身上，畢竟他才是那個黏人到如果懷抱裡少了伴侶便會不安地醒來的人。

但維克托發現這回的抱枕似乎不太一樣，他看著懷裡特意被塞進去的竟然是印著勇利過去賽季服裝的等身抱枕，心想勇利是不是誤會了什麼，或者在某種程度上也是體現了勇利對他佔有慾的表現，維克托覺得他這麼做實在是可愛極了。

維克托洗漱完畢走回房內，不意外地看見自己的行李已經被勇利整理好，慣用的物品和衣物都被收拾得整整齊齊，他檢查有無遺漏，發現一切非常完美，他換了身衣服，拖著行李到客廳去。

「早安，我的小豬。」維克托趁著勇利專心顧著爐火上的湯鍋，躡手躡腳地到他背後，雙手直接環上了戀人的腰，他像是撒嬌似地把下巴抵在勇利的肩窩上，「早啊維恰，粥快好了，幫我擺一下餐具吧。」

「我跟勇利黏在一起了，沒有辦法幫忙——」維克托像孩子一樣抱著勇利不撒手，把自己的臉埋在勇利的頸窩，悶聲拒絕了勇利的請求。他想到待會兒就要出門，還有一整個星期的時間都見不到勇利，他恨不得乾脆就不要出門了，但工作還是得做，而且他作為教練怎麼可能不陪著選手去比賽呢，他只好把握剩下的時間，盡可能地為自己充飽「勇利」的電力。

「真是的，維克托難道是小孩子嗎？」勝生勇利無奈地笑了，他維持著被大無尾熊環抱的姿勢攪拌著鍋裡的小米粥，有時候他真不覺得維克托年紀大他四歲，俄羅斯人撒嬌時的樣子就像是只有七八歲那樣無賴又可愛。

維克托在頸邊帶著濕熱的吐息讓他有些癢，他感覺到自己正被Alpha的信息素所包覆，那帶著冷香的鼠尾草味佔滿了他的鼻腔，被維克托標記的Omega本能立馬反射性地釋放出清甜的信息素，勝生勇利耳尖因為信息素之間的躁動泛著艷紅色，他佯裝自己並沒有被Alpha的信息素影響而鎮定地把兩人的早餐盛到碗裡。

拖著一個一米八的大男人做事一點也不方便，勝生勇利乾脆不管了，把用過的鍋子放進洗碗槽裡，打算等黏人的戀人出門後再來解決這些，他艱難地從貼在他背後的人與他之間的縫隙把圍裙的綁帶解開，拍拍在自己腰上環著的有力的手臂，「好了，維克托可以放開我了吧，來吃早餐吧！」

「不要！我不想跟勇利分開！」維克托搖了搖頭，被圈在他懷裡的勇利看不到，卻被動作連帶著跟著小小地晃了晃身體，「那難道維克托不出門了嗎？你吃完就要出發去機場了，不要再浪費時間了。」

「那我要交換條件。」維克托不等戀人的回覆，偏過頭去直接吻上他的唇，卻因為姿勢和角度導致他的吻落在頰側和唇角的位置，但這樣就讓他滿意地勾起嘴角，「果然還是要來個親親才有精神呢！」

勝生勇利臉頰不由自主地紅了起來，他總無法習慣維克托的各種偷襲，害羞的亞洲人性格讓他無法不為這親密的舉動感到一絲羞赧，哪怕他們已經締結多年，他仍然會被一個吻弄得臉紅心跳。

「快點開動吧。」

維克托在玄關穿好鞋子準備要出門，開門前他突然回過頭來，對著伴侶眨了眨眼睛伸出右手，「不給我一個kiss goodbye嗎？」

真是太犯規了，勝生勇利永遠也無法拒絕維克托，不管是什麼時候。

維克托蔚藍色的眼睛透著溫暖的愛意，看著他的炙熱目光仿佛凝結了星星的光芒，勝生勇利覺得那雙眼睛比所有珍貴的寶石還要來得璀璨，他彎起一個溫柔的笑，把手搭上了維克托的掌心，卻被一把拉進懷裡，銀髮的Alpha低頭深深地吻住了他。

「等我回來。」維克托放開的時候，他的戀人已經喘得胸口起伏著，那雙紅棕色的眼眸濕潤地望著他，唇上泛著水光，他用拇指指腹摩挲著被他親吻過的唇瓣，Alpha內心深處想要就這麼留下來，但他只是在勇利的額上再印另一個吻，拉著行李就走了。

勝生勇利感覺空間中屬於維克托的信息素似乎隨著他的離開散去了一些，瞬間有種異樣的寂寞湧了上來，他拍了拍自己的臉頰，像要自己打起精神來。

維克托只是出國幾天，比賽結束後就回來了，沒什麼好難過的。

他這麼對自己說。

但已經習慣了天天膩在一塊，他還得花點時間重新習慣一個人在家的感覺。

他會等維克托回來，回到他們的家。

*

維克托踩著大步的步伐歸心似箭，他回來的班機因為天氣延誤，加上太多航班臨時取消下得消化不少航班，等他回到俄羅斯已經比原本的安排晚了兩天。

天哪這可讓他擔心極了，他和勇利雖然每天都有聯絡，但分離了一周多的時間，他想念他的伴侶，他想念他們相擁的體溫……

一路上他不停地希望計程車司機能夠再開快一點，好讓他再早一點到家，不過守法的司機先生維持在限速以內，平穩安全地載他到達目的地，他把找零當作小費留下，拖著行李急著走進家裡。

維克托這麼急的原因，除了他深不可遏的思念，還有一個緣故——勇利的發情期理應是今天，當時他以為自己會如期回來，所以安心地走了，可遲歸的他卻可能放著發情期到來的他的Omega獨自一人經歷著難熬的生理週期。

這讓維克托內心既覺得自己作為Alpha很是失職，又覺得格外擔憂，他和勇利結合後，Omega的每一個發情期，他從來沒有缺席過。銀髮的Alpha甚至還曾經告訴過他的Omega，不要在週期時使用抑制劑，哪怕在他的標記之前，勇利都是靠著抑制劑藥片撐過去的。

而維克托之所以對勇利下了禁止使用的警告，是因為他害怕抑制劑的副作用和抗藥性會對Omega的身體造成傷害，Alpha也有信心自己能夠幫助、滿足他的Omega伴侶所有的生理需求，卻沒為突發事件或不可抗力留下餘地，家中早就不被允許有抑制劑的存在。

維克托的確擔心著，他甚至不知道勇利要怎麼自己度過難熬的開始，緩慢推進的生理需求會讓Omega陷入灼熱的慾望之中，逐漸攀升的體溫和渴求將使得Omega徹底為被滿足而準備好，Alpha想著，沒有他在場的發情期鐵定會折磨著亟待陪伴的勇利。

他果然不應該出遠門的，不是說他不想履行身為教練的義務和責任，但放著自己的Omega獨自承受發情期，這足以讓每個Alpha不安到想殺了自己，或者，早該這樣，他應該把勇利也帶著一起出國。

他根本不應該這麼做，維克托意識到自己已經開始責怪自己，但他就是停不下來，即使他知道他的勇利並不脆弱，雖然在心理層面是出了名的敏感，可他也比所有人以為的都還要強大，但維克托屬於Alpha的本性總希望能替自己的Omega擋去所有危險。

維克托開門時察覺到了他所憂慮著的情況成真了，滿屋子的信息素帶著濃厚的甘香甜味佔領了所有角落，Alpha聞得出那強烈琥珀味底下屬於自己的標籤變得隱隱約約，Omega的發情期的確來到了，而維克托可能正好趕上能夠幫忙。

*

勝生勇利低歎了一口氣，他知道不是維克托的錯，但他的發情期準時地到來，而他的Alpha卻被壞天氣阻擋在國外不能回來，荷爾蒙開始劇烈變化讓他不禁煩躁地想抱怨，但是很快地他沒了力氣去思考太多，開始了週期的身體開始發軟，勇利想不起家裡是否還有抑制劑，僅有的似乎早被維克托全扔進垃圾桶，可也許還有漏網之魚。

勉強撐起軟綿綿的雙腳，勝生勇利在常備的急救箱裡翻找，卻不見他此刻非常需要的白色小藥片，他想著他的Alpha，腦中浮現那雙湛藍的眼睛，然後他感覺自己的身體開始燃燒，從內部開始瓦解了防備，無名的火焰自他的血液開始竄流，延燒至身上每個細胞。

他不確定自己癱坐在地上多久，只感覺連呼吸也灼熱，股間的私密處像渴求著什麼一樣的渴望，有股難言的瘙癢和奇異的焦慮泛起，他需要維克托在這裡，他需要他的Alpha，他把臉埋進自己的手裡嗚咽了一聲。

維克托……他想他，比任何時候都還要更想念，也更需要。

Omega不知道該怎麼應對這難耐的感覺，他迷迷糊糊地起身，下意識地從衣櫥裡抱了一堆屬於維克托的衣物，他先是貼著那些柔軟的布料，深深地呼吸一大口，被洗淨的衣服上頭是芳香的洗衣精味，但Alpha的信息素依然殘留了少許，這讓勇利感到些微的慰藉，似乎也和緩了一點逐步增加的慾望。

他躺在床上，用維克托的衣服把自己包圍住，他決定睡一覺，讓睡意平息那快要令他失控的渴望，他希望能夢見維克托，至少在夢裡他的Alpha能夠在他身邊，而維克托總能讓他感覺好一點。

勝生勇利是被一股加深的炙熱渴望喚醒的，他並不意外維克托還沒回來，只是他也許期待著一點驚喜，體溫因為發情期而升高，有那麼一瞬間，他以為自己的大腦也會隨著沸騰，他忍受不了那樣的熾熱與躁動，難以啟齒的脆弱為他不在的Alpha分泌出滑膩的液體。

他抱著維克托的衣服，他的慾望在底褲下硬得發疼，他無助地在床單上蹭動，可是那沒有任何幫助，折磨他的是來自後方更深的渴望，就像是一定得有個東西填滿那深不見底的渴欲一樣，他頭腦有些發昏地想。

勇利不知道他該怎麼樣面對這個困境，虛弱無力的身體等待著來自Alpha的佔有，深切且劇烈的慾望纏繞著他，他幾乎無法想到別的事情——只有饑渴的欲火在他的腦海裡蔓延燎燒，那種不由自主的火熱讓他扭動著身軀，卻想要更多的滿足。

滾燙的熱度攀延他的肌膚，強烈的需求瞬時間打敗了他，Omega撐過了發情期剛開始的緩慢加溫，而當一切變得強烈和無法抵抗後，他無法再忍受那樣的空洞，不只是來自於身體的渴望，還有心靈上似乎也需要被慰藉。

他再度歎了口氣，發軟的腰勉強地撐起，忍受著如浪潮拍打的慾望帶來的情潮，他打開了床頭櫃的抽屜，裡頭不是他的東西，雖然大部分的時間都被用在他身上——那些只是他的伴侶認為生活偶爾需要一點樂趣而增添的收藏。

他不知是因為熱度提高而臉紅，還是手裡拿著的東西教他漲紅了臉，他喘了口氣給自己一點底氣，拉下棉質的睡褲和底褲，讓自己在股間翕張著泥濘不堪的地方不被遮掩。

勝生勇利手裡握著一根按摩棒，卻不知道自己應該從何下手，教他全身癱軟的發情期症狀讓他此時此刻升起一股愈加劇烈的渴望，他再次祈禱著他的Alpha能夠在他身邊，他那麼需要他。

他習慣了Alpha的觸碰，他身上的每一吋肌膚都發著熱，希望維克托能夠在這裡，撫摸他、親吻他、佔有他，而他只覺得自己快被無名的慾望燃燒殆盡，沒有任何可以逃脫的方法。

仿造真實形狀的按摩棒可能不小心被誤觸開關，微小地在他手裡振動著，他感覺那樣的振動似乎從手掌一路傳達到了心口，甚至到了那自己不敢碰觸的秘處，他卻越發地覺得空虛，他紅棕色的雙眼盈滿了濕潤的霧氣，他被架在了欲火上烘烤，渾身上下都在等待著有誰來觸摸、來挑逗。

*

維克托很確定自己不是在幻想。

他打開臥房的門，除了更加濃烈的琥珀味道席捲他的嗅覺神經，他還看見自己的伴侶躺在亂七八糟的衣物堆裡，下半身赤裸地大張著腿，手裡竟然握著他出於情趣而購買的東西，他從來沒想過勇利會主動拿過按摩棒，畢竟他的戀人害羞的性格怎麼看也不會這麼做，他第一時間立刻直觀地了解了發情期的狀況進行到什麼地步。

他的Omega需要他。

維克托沒有多餘的時間慢條斯理，他用最快的速度把自己的衣服脫乾淨，Alpha貼近他的Omega，屬於兩人的獨有氣味在空氣中互相纏繞，逐漸融合成他們在身上都能聞見帶著彼此印記的信息素味，銀髮的男人貼近黑髮的青年的身體，他在面頰漲紅的Omega額上輕吻。

維克托接過勇利手中振動的玩意兒放到一旁，他的Omega真的不知道該怎麼使用這東西，沒關係，他會讓他更明白的，也或者，他的伴侶只是太過害羞而不敢用，但這都無礙Alpha內心裡的盤算。

「我回來了……」Alpha因為Omega發情期而跟著燃起慾火，因慾望而低沉的聲音在眼神迷離的青年耳畔響起，勇利雙手抱住他的頸子，語氣綿軟地喊著他的愛稱，「維恰…我好想你……」

「我在這裡了，什麼都不用擔心……」維克托吻住勇利的雙唇，先是含住那柔軟的唇瓣，舌尖撬開防備登堂入室，靈巧的入侵者在濕潤生嫩的口腔作祟，勾纏著作為主人的小舌，維克托退開自己結束了這個悠長的深吻，勇利眼角發紅呼吸急促的模樣讓他心生愉悅——只有他能讓勇利變成這個樣子，那麼美麗那麼可口。

維克托撩起勇利的上衣，讓Omega咬住衣角，他俯身用唇舌造訪看得見的每一吋白皙的肌膚，雙手滑過肩膀緊繃的線條，輕柔地順著曲線撫摸著兩臂緊緻的肌肉，他埋頭在青年的頸口處舔舐，精緻的鎖骨處被他留下濕漉漉的水痕，再沿著往下滑，他叼住兩顆敏感的乳珠，舌尖挑逗著發漲的敏感突起。

黑髮的青年紅著臉任由他胡作非為，不由自主地挺起胸膛把自己的把柄送進銀髮的Alpha口中，俄羅斯男人逗弄了好一會兒才放過兩邊可憐兮兮的肉珠，看著被他吮弄得紅艷的傑作，Alpha嘴角揚起一個滿意的弧度，再次低頭在那片白皙的胸膛上作畫，烙下幾個淺淺的吻痕。

他像根羽毛輕柔地吻過平坦的小腹，在臍眼用濕潤的舌尖打轉，惹得黑髮青年難耐的呻吟，Alpha張口含入Omega抵在小腹處的慾望，圓潤的前端在他口腔裡頂撞著上顎的軟肉，太過強烈的刺激讓青年扭動著身子，像貓兒一樣嚶嚀出聲，又夾著破碎的呼喚，維克托含糊不清地應了一聲，深深地吞入那根敏感的性器，在他咽喉收縮間，Omega身子打著顫在他口中釋放出來白濁的液體。

維克托悄悄地發現底下的床單被浸濕，而兇手卻不只是那黏稠的白液，Omega的股間濕滑得不行，在情動時湧出的液體才是染濕了床單的罪魁禍首，而Alpha無法不注意到那張小口翕張著仿佛要人碰碰它的可憐模樣。

俄羅斯男人修長的手指輕壓著那處的皺褶，濕漉漉的穴口像在等待著他的到來般貪戀地吞入了一小節指節，Alpha索性長驅直入，探入剩餘的部分，在濕滑的甬道裡穿梭，那裡一點也不窒礙難行，發情期所分泌的情液讓他能肆無忌憚地探進深處，他又添了一指，草草地抽插幾回，饑渴已久的柔軟肉穴便湧出一股濕滑的液體。

「抱歉讓你等了這麼久，我會好好地補償你的……」維克托親吻著勇利大腿內側柔嫩的肌膚，他知道這時候的Omega已經無法太過理智和清醒，已經被拖入了情慾的漩渦裡了，他不在意戀人有沒有回話，他把那個差點被勇利拿來使用的按摩棒自一旁拾起，抬起手腕把粗長的器具抵在了柔軟的入口處緩慢地推進。

勝生勇利無法形容這種感覺，仿若自深處點燃的星火蔓燒至體內每個細胞，火熱熾烈的渴望乾燒著他的理智，他在Alpha推入的瞬間繃緊了全身，被過分填滿的感覺太過美好，就像是清泉化作的甘霖撒落在他乾涸的慾望上，他急促地呼吸著，想要從那教人難以喘息的快感中逃離，「嗯…維恰……哈嗯——」

「勇利放鬆，不要緊張——」維克托愛憐似地親吻著勇利緊繃的小腹，握住了按摩棒的根部往更深處推入，感覺勇利的呼吸恢復了平穩，他緩緩地抽插著，推入、拔出、再進到底，他惡意地開啟了開關，戀人溢出口的呻吟越發地甜蜜，於是Alpha加快了節奏，讓越發快速的抽插和振動取悅著Omega，他反覆如此操作著，直到黑髮的青年挺直腰板，一股濕滑噴湧出來打濕了他的手。

「做得很好。」維克托讚賞道，蔚藍的眼睛燒著暗欲的光芒，他的大掌覆上Omega勁瘦的腰肢，勇利退役後生活作息規律，反而更好地維持了完美的體態，Alpha尺寸傲人的硬挺已經無法再忍耐，他在勇利陷入情慾無法自拔的時候就硬得不行。

「維克托…拜託……」黑髮青年像是帶著哭腔一樣地請求著，也許連他自己都不甚確定他到底正渴求著什麼，可他渴望的眼神是那麼炙熱迷人，讓Alpha無法拒絕也不想拒絕，「我會的，你想要的我都會給你……我的勇利。」

維克托幾近低語地應著，他並不真的需要他的伴侶聽見他所說的，他只是想要傾訴自己，他願意把自己的所有奉獻給他，他狂熱地找著戀人的唇瓣，吻住他口中呢喃似的呼喚，交融在一起的呼吸讓除了彼此以外的一切都不再重要了。

維克托挺腰把自己送入勇利體內，被充滿填實的Omega眼角閃著淚光，承受著來自他Alpha的入侵，處於發情期的身體卻欣喜若狂地歡迎著猛烈的侵略者，緊緻高熱的甬道緊縮著熱燙的粗長，青年雙臂攬上男人寬闊的背，讓自己更貼近另一個體溫。

銀髮Alpha沉腰把剩餘的柱身埋入，進到了甬道的深處，勢如破竹地攻破毫無抵抗之力的緊緻窄道，他像終於解開了束縛那樣，自由而不停歇地在Omega的體內貫穿，肉道仿佛都被楔成了Alpha性器的形狀。

「勇利…勇利……」維克托一句話也說不出來，喊著伴侶的名字就好像那是他唯一知道的語言，他們的下身連接在一塊，勇利幾乎彎折著腰被他壓著頂弄，Alpha的性器在濕漉漉的甬道進出著，維克托維持這姿勢操幹了好久，勇利甜膩的呻吟哼出一曲甜蜜的情歌。

勇利習慣了被Alpha撫慰的身體敏感地顫抖著，維克托粗硬的陰莖在他裡面攪弄，感覺神經全都大張著感受這強烈的快感，他眼裡滿是快感帶來的淚水，失神地望著視線裡Alpha模糊的臉，忽然心裡升起一股滿足感此時，激烈的快感將他推上了高潮，勇利仰著頭拔尖了呻吟去了。

Omega的股間黏糊得一塌糊塗，勃起的性器也再次射了出來，而在他體內的屬於Alpha的肉柱依然硬挺著，方才後穴激烈收縮著時體貼地離去，讓他能好好地完整反應浪巔上的高潮，接著像要開啟下一回合似地抵在穴口蠢蠢欲動。

「等一下——維克托，讓我休息一下吧。」勇利推擠著維克托的胸膛，高潮過後敏感的身體禁不起下一輪的撩撥，他哀求似地對著伴侶請求著，「可是勇利的發情期還沒結束，要快點抑制住才行！」維克托說著說著，他把勇利換了個姿勢，側過身來，他貼在Omega背後，溫熱的吐息噴在青年的頸窩。

他伸手在床頭櫃翻找了一下，下身的硬挺熟門熟路地再度貫入勇利的身體裡，撞出Omega破碎的嗚咽聲，惡劣地用著粗長的前端磨著最深處敏感脆弱的小口，為那過分刺激的酸脹黑髮青年棕紅色的眼眸倏地睜大，眼神滿是驚慌失措，仿佛要被捅穿的異樣感受讓Omega怕極了，可隨之生出的愉悅感受卻是另一種夾帶著酥麻的電流，流竄在他的神經上。

勝生勇利喃喃低吟，快感如潮水般湧來，他的身體仿佛失去了自己的掌控權，只能隨著Alpha所給予的狂風駭浪上下起伏，他突然感覺胸前一陣冰涼和刺痛，低頭一看才發現那是Alpha從抽屜裡摸出的銀色乳夾，閃著銀光的小夾子夾著他的乳頭，緊到鈍痛的感覺偏生又有一股異樣的瘙癢得到平復，隨著Alpha挺動下身的動作銀色的鏈子在他胸下搖曳晃蕩。

勇利的意識已經陷入了混沌，他下意識地拒絕那幾乎要將他吞沒的浪潮，抬著腰往前挪要逃離Alpha的勢力範圍，柔軟的腰肢卻早被捉住，硬是留在原地承受著銀髮男人更加猛烈的頂弄，他眼角滑落幾滴愉悅的淚水，身體已經到達了極限。

維克托只在勇利身上感覺到那仿佛是兩片拆分的靈魂重合的契合，無論是生理或心理，他貪求著成為他眼中的唯一，他只對他保有極端的佔有慾，而勇利對他亦是如此。

緊窄的肉穴緊咬著他勃發的性器不放，收縮時擠壓著的感覺美妙得令他難以自拔，他貪戀那攝人心神的快感，有力的腰臀不停歇地擺動著，直把自己全根沒入，他的臉也因為情慾而泛著緋紅，空氣裡全是他們交融的信息素味混著淫靡的氣味。

維克托的唇落在勇利的肩窩，輕輕地啃咬作下一個記號，唇齒轉移目標尋到頸後隱秘的腺體，吮吸著那塊柔軟嬌嫩的肌膚，齒尖摩挲著皮膚表面，在劇烈的快感堆積到了極限的同時，他咬住了散發甘美信息素的脆弱腺體，和勇利一起到達了高潮。

Alpha的陰莖早就把Omega操得徹底打開，深處的子宮口已被他扣開，匯聚而來的高潮侵襲時，Alpha性器根部脹起了一個結，整根粗長埋在了Omega裡面，高潮的精液一滴也不漏地射進子宮裡面。

「我愛你——」維克托舔弄著勇利的耳垂，將小巧的耳珠逗弄得紅潤，然後在他耳畔低語著誠摯的告白，「維克托，我也愛你……」

直到射精結束Alpha才消了結，兩人密不可分的身體才分開，維克托把面色潮紅的勇利抱進了浴室清理了彼此黏膩的下身，差點在裡頭又擦槍走火。

兩人再次回到床上，準備迎接著Omega發情期的下一波情潮。

-End-


End file.
